


My Guardian Angel

by diamond_daisies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comfort, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Kenma nickname is kitten, Long-lost friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not mutual feelings, Romance, Tragedy, Unsaid Relationship, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_daisies/pseuds/diamond_daisies
Summary: In which, Kenma had finally met his long-lost best friend when he needed him the most.They both have unsaid, yet understood mutual romantic feelings for each other since high school. Unfortunately, meeting his best friend now isn't going to be all sun-shine walk in the park as he would've thought.Especially not when one seemed to have a secret yet to be told.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Kenma…?” He heard a familiar voice and his eyes widened._

Kenma walked up the physics admin building, Hinata texted him to go to his office after Kenma class ended. Kenma hummed softly as he walked up the stairs, eyes looking down as usual.

“Oh Kenma!” He heard from the top of the stairs, Kenma looked up finally and saw his Math class lecturer holding up some papers.

“Sawamura sensei, good afternoon.” He said and bowed his head towards the man.

“Good afternoon, don’t forget your assignment deadline is tomorrow alright?” The older man reminded him, kenma stopped in front of his lecturer and bowed again.

“I have submitted it sensei...” he said quietly, looking down again.

“O..Oh! Sorry kiddo, I suppose your paper is already here huh?” The lecturer flips through the papers in his hand and stops at Kenma's.

“Here it is! Alrighty kid, thanks for your hard work.” Sawamura continued taking more assignments from his pigeonhole* and stacked them in his arm.

*pigeonhole is a cabinet or compartment that can be used for office workers/people to accept personalized papers or documents from others.*

“Ah.. I suppose Hinata is waiting for you in his office?” The older one closed the compartment, locked it and looked at kenma.

“Yes… If you don’t mind, I’ll get going now.” Kenma said slowly.

“Of course, of course, sorry to keep him waiting then.” Sawamura gave a small smile and patted Kenma’s shoulder.

“I’ll be taking my leave now kid.” The older one turned around and went to the main mathematics faculty office towards the right of the staircase.

The science faculties offices share the same building, where the Chemistry faculty takes up the left wing of the building, Physics and Mathematics faculties share the middle part of the building while Biology faculty is towards the right wing of the building. Whereas the classrooms are all around the whole building at multiple levels.

Kenma bowed one last time towards his lecturer and walked into the main section of the Physics which is just the opposite of the Mathematic faculty office. He passed by the staff lounge and saw a few lab techs talking to the other lecturers inside and he slightly bowed his head towards all of them.

Kenma thought about the text Hinata sent him while walking towards his office, Hinata’s text was really brief just to meet him at his office, they needed to discuss something important. Kenma thought about what could it be, did the rumors spread?

Kenma and Hinata were dating, secretly from the university board of course, but their small circle of friends knows for example his lecturer Sawamura, he is one of Hinata’s close friends so he knows. Kenma got scared at the thought of the university finding out about it, they weren’t actually on a strict ‘not-meeting or seeing each other’ rule while in University grounds.

Since it is quite difficult since they share the same circle of friends and all that, they did give it a thought before what if someone finally caught them and wanted to use it against them. At that time, Kenma was just starting to enroll officially in the University, Hinata was his previous lecturer while attending some Pre-Uni courses.

Before that, Kenma had a big crush on his lecturer who is the brightest sunshine. Hinata’s smile lit up the entire class, his class was never boring as he managed to crack a few jokes in between lectures and knew where to be serious. Needless to say he wasn’t the only student crushing on him.

Since he taught Pre-U physics, which Kenma had a little problem with. Kenma actually managed to get him to help him with assignments after classes. They started to spend a few more times together in his office. Kenma knew he couldn’t do anything about his feelings.

Not when the relationship between them is a direct student and lecturer. Kenma was motivated to do well in his exams and get into University and major in Mathematics.

_(Italics are memories/flashbacks)_

_When he officially enrolled in the Mathematics faculty, he ran into Hinata’s office. Hinata wasn’t expecting him so was very surprised by his student barging in his office._

_“Kozume, did I miss your email? I wasn’t aware you are coming-“_

_“Hinata sensei, please go out with me!” Kenma bowed down so low that he didn’t realize Hinata started to walk up in front of him._

_“Kozume… you know this is impossible…” Hinata talked slowly._

_Kenma straightens up and looks straight into Hinata's eyes, “I am not majoring in Physics, you are not my lecturer I am not your student. There’s nothing wrong here.”_

_Kenma’s stare stays strong with determination in holding eye contact with Hinata. Hinata was the first to break eye contact, he scratched his head with a shy smile. Kenma always manages to get his way through everything with those cat-like eyes of his. Hinata crosses his arm to his chest casually smiling and finally looking straight into Kenma’s eyes for the second time with the same determination._

_“You win, I can’t deny the fact you are special Kenma,” Hinata took small steps towards Kenma and smirked when Kenma backed off the same few steps._

_“Well I guess you can call me Shoyo now that I am no longer your lecturer huh,” Hinata bopped his nose to Kenma and laughed at Kenma’s face that is in the same shade as his red hoodie._

_“L-let’s start with H-Hinata f-for now.” Kenma managed to say it out loud, not believing that his crush just accepted his confession._

_“Fine by me,” Hinata says as he turns back to sit back on his chair, both of them smiling from ear to ear._

Kenma let out a deep sigh, it has been almost three semesters in University which means they’re a year and half in their relationship too. Up till now, there hasn’t really been anyone giving them trouble. Even students who caught on, never really had a problem with it. What could be the problem now he thought.

Kenma knocked into Hinata’s door and only went in, Hinata called him to come in. He went in, unsurprised with a student already inside the office back facing the door and facing Hinata. Kenma realizes he knows who she is, Yaachi is one of his classmates from the Pre-U course.

“Sorry for the interruption, Hinata sensei, Yacchi-san.” Kenma said as he bowed to each of them respectively.

She looked at Kenma and smiled at him, Kenma smiled back. Hinata looked at Kenma with a smile too, but the smile was off. Kenma sat down on the small sofa in the office and started taking out his gaming console.

Hinata continued answering Yaachi’s questions as Kenma plugged his earpiece before turning on his game.

A few minutes passed and Hinata finished helping out Yaachi, she packed her things and bowed to Hinata thanking him and bowed to Kenma as well before she left the office.

Kenma returned her bow and stood up to go to Hinata, finally feeling happy and giddy to be alone with his boyfriend.

“Lock the door please thank you” Hinata said to Kenma as he uncuffed his cuffs and started stretching in his seat.

Kenma went to the door and locked it before walking towards Hinata’s chair. Kenma gave his boyfriend a shoulder massage and leaned to rest his head on top of Hinatas.

“What is the problem Kenma?” Hinata asked, still trying to relax after a busy morning.

“I should be asking you that, what is the important matter you wanted to discuss about Shoyo?” Kenma whined and pouted at him.

Hinata took a deep breath and stayed quiet for a little while. “Take a seat Kenma,” Hinata said softly.

Kenma pulled himself back up confused but compiled anyway. He walked towards the chair opposite the table and faced his boyfriend. Kenma stared at the man in front of him, he never saw Hinata this tense before, not even when he was stressed from working.

Hinata let out a deep sigh and couldn't look at Kenma in the eyes, “Kenma… I… We couldn’t continue...this..” Hinata couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked into Kenma’s shocked expression.

Kenma was speechless, what is wrong, what happened, they went on just fine for a year and a half. They-

“Kenma…” Hinata leaned forward to catch Kenma’s shaking hand in his, but Kenma pulled away.

“W-Why… after all this time…” Kenma managed to say between his now audible sobs.

Hinata's gaze softens as Kenma’s tears roll down his face. Hinata opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find his voice to do so, so he stayed silent.

“Shoyo! After a year and a half, a year had passed and we were doing fine I don’t know- Is it the university? Did someone throw us under the bus? What-“ Kenma couldn’t continue as he clutched his chest, he can’t stop the pain which made it worse cause now he is sure this isn’t a dream.

“Kenma wait-“ Hinata tried to talk but Kenma stood up, wiping his tears.

“That ring… that isn’t a gift from me Shoyo!” He pointed out the ring on Hinata's finger that he just realized now. “I never gave you a ring yet!! Explain now please!” Kenma couldn’t calm down, how could he.

“Kenma… I’m sorry… He came back and I couldn’t say no, I love him still..” Hinata tried his best to explain.

“Him?? That guy who left you for his studies?? He is back?? AND you accept him?” Kenma couldn't believe it, all this time Hinata still loved that guy?

“What about me? Shoyo, what are your feelings for me?” Kenma demanded an answer,

“I promise I never lied to you Kenma, I liked you yes all these while, I never meant to hurt you I thought I will be with you longer-“ Hinata was cut off again.

“Longer… longer shoyo? I thought you meant forever...I thought you said you wont hurt me… I am hurt now?” Kenma could only answer weakly, he brought his hand to his face and sobbed into his hands.

“I don’t mean to hur-“ Kenma couldn’t listen to this any longer, he took his bag from the sofa and ran out of the office.

Kenma went out of the office into the corridor and bumped into someone, the other person held Kenma from stumbling back.

“Kenma…?” He heard a familiar voice and his eyes widened.


	2. Gezellig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The latter was staring up at the sky, his expression soft catching the purple hues onto his pale skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Gezellig_  
>  (adj.) cozy, nice, inviting, pleasant, comfortable; connoting time spent with loved ones or _togetherness after a long separation._

“Kenma…?” He heard a familiar voice and his eyes widened.

Kenma looked up to the person and he couldn’t believe his eyes, “Ku...Kuro..” Kenma said, his voice husky and small from all the crying and talking.

Kuro wiped Kenma’s tears, whispering soothing words. Then the office door opened and Hinata ran outside. He was about to shout Kenma’s name only to realize he was still there in the corridor. 

Kenma looked at Hinata and then back at Kuroo whose expression turned dark with anger, Hinata’s face was unreadable. Kenma thought, are you not gonna tell him off? To not touch your loved one? Kenma gave Hinata one last look before he realized it's really over since Hinata didn’t seem to want to tell Kuroo off at all.

Kuroo was about to charge onto Hinata, but Kenma pulled him back. “No, please don’t.. let’s just get out of here.” Kenma speaks to Kuroo.

Kenma turned to face Hinata one last time, “I’m sorry for everything, for the inconvenience Hinata sensei. I’ll take my leave now.”

Kenma ushered Kuroo to follow him out of the corridor from the back door and went outside. Kuroo followed Kenma silently behind him, not saying a word. They both went up the stairs to the third floor and went to the bridge connecting the middle building to the left wing. 

Kenma stopped at the middle of the bridge and rested his arm on the railings, trying to regulate his breathing. Kuroo can still hear his small sob between breathes so he rubbed Kenma’s back softly. They spent a few more minutes in silence, looking up to the sky now in hues of purple and orange.

“Kuroo…” Kenma speaks finally, his voice back to normal, Kuroo was taken aback from the sudden calmness in Kenma’s voice. 

“Kenma, want to go for a coffee with me?” Kuroo ask suddenly, Kenma turned to look at Kuroo. 

The latter was staring up at the sky, his expression soft catching the purple hues onto his pale skin. Kuroo then look down to Kenma and smiled softly. Kenma threw himself to Kuroo, his calmness gone, he cried and cried and cried in Kuroo’s embrace. 

The sun has finally set and the sky was dark, when Kenma finally calmed down and still in the warm embrace of his long-lost best friend. Kuroo softly caress Kenma’s hair and finally cupped the shorter one’s face in his hand. 

“So coffee?” Kuroo said softly with a warm smile.

The two sat down at a quieter corner of the cafe, waiting for their coffee to arrive. Kenma is still in a state of shock but managed to not cry every now and then, he felt Kuroo’s gaze at him. His thoughts now wrapping around the fact his long-lost bestfriend is infront of him, after all these years.

Kenma looks up to Kuroo facing the window, his chin rested on this hand, eyes closed, he smile so softly it looks almost magical yet soothing to Kenma. Kuroo then opened his piercing eyes, the same eyes Kenma loved before.

_(Italized text: Flashbacks)_

_“Kenma.” Kuroo’s voice loud and clear, scolding him obviously._

_“What is it Kuroo?” Kenma's eyes fixated to his game on his phone._

_“I told you already, no games before finishing up your lunch.” Kuroo took Kenma’s phone and put it in his own pocket as he pushed their shared lunch box in front of Kenma._

_“Kuroo! I almost won-“ Kenma tried to reach for his phone in Kuroo’s pocket._

_“Woi..woi...if you don’t behave and be careful now, your phone won’t be the only thing you will grab…” Kuroo smirked at Kenma, who pulled back his hand from reaching Kuroo’s pants._

_“Mean…” Kenma said softly pouting as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating his portion of the lunch._

_“Oh Kenma, should we stop by the mall later? I need to get something.” Kuroo said while watching the shorter boy eating._

_“Hmm, I guess that is fine…” Kenma said between each bite._

_“Kenma, you got sauce all over your lips,” Kuroo said as he reached out to wipe the top of Kenma’s lips with his thumb. Kuroo’s eyes intensely staring into his own, Kenma looked away first._

_“Tease.” Kenma say before he continues to eat, Kuroo laugh at Kenma’s red face._

_“Hmm..” Kuroo said as he tried to lay his head down on Kenma’s lap._

_Even when Kenma resisted, Kuroo still managed to rest his head on his lap and took a short nap. Kenma just stare at his best friend’s face._

“Kenma..Kenma…” Kuroo called out and wave his hand infront of Kenma’s face.

Kenma flinched in surprised, and looked outside the window. 

Kuroo smiled, “What was with the sudden sad-like expression? Remembering the sweet moments you had with that orange-head?” His voice calm, Kuroo really meant no harm asking it. Kenma knew that but still flinched at the sudden mention of his now ex. 

Kenma looked at Kuroo seriously, “Where have you been all this time you jerk?” Kenma stared at Kuroo’s eyes intensely, but when he say his own expression through those eyes he looked away.

Kuroo let out a small sigh, “I’ve been nowhere Kenma…” Kuroo said calmly.

Kenma didn’t take that nicely though, he hit the coffee table a bit too hard and look at the taller man’s eyes.

“Don’t joke with me Kuroo, do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?” Kenma couldn’t control his voice and another sob slipped out. 

Kuroo’s expression was unreadable, but then he reached out to Kenma’s shaking hand. Kuroo caress his soft hands, he bit his lips and let it be.

“I’m sorry Kenma, must’ve been scary and lonely huh? I went to my university you know that…” Kuroo’s voice trail off as he wipe Kenma’s tears away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you for a long time, I’m sorry not being able to preotect you, I’m sorry you are hurting now. I promise you, no one can hurt you now Kenma.” Kuroo took Kenma’s hand and kiss them softly. 

“Kuroo, when I graduated… I was ready for us, I was waiting for you… But you never came back home…” Kenma said in between his heavy breathing.

“Kenma you know I have no home there…” Kuroo was cut off by Kenma.

“To me! To come back home to me Kuroo!” Kenma hissed.

Kuroo’s expression soften up and smiled softly. He kissed Kenma’s hands again and apologised once more. Their coffee arrived, and the waiter asked Kenma if he needed any tissue and he refused saying he is fine now. He looked at Kuroo, yes, he is fine now.

_Kuroo couldn’t really call his house a home, his mom would bring in random men every night and he usually stays at Kenma’s house. Kuroo’s mother never really cared, she was glad that the boy was no longer under her care._

_Kenma and Kuroo were neighbours and schoolmates, Kuroo was a year older than him so an upperclassmen to Kenma. Kenma told his parents about Kuroo’s situation and they gladly helped him out. Kuroo was glad he never felt what a home is. But with Kenma he was able to._

_When Kuroo graduated from highschool, he got accepted into the University he wanted. He worked hard at his part-time to obtain his own money, Kenma’s parents wanted to help him out but he refused. They only knew why after two months Kuroo was in University, he was planning to go his own way, to no longer burden anyone around him._

_Kenma took it the hardest, not only Kuroo was his best friend, Kuroo was his one and only friend, his first love too. Kenma shut himself in his room for weeks before his dad barged into his room where he was laying down on his bed like anything but himself, his game untouched, his hair long and he was just unbothered._

_Kenma tried to find informations on him, but he couldn’t do so. His parents talked him out of it, his dad says “You go study hard, work hard, be successful and find Kuroo.”_

_Kenma since then studied hard and earned himself a scholarship to the University in the city near to where Kuroo has said he went before he went MIA._

But the university life had gotten Kenma busy, he too has started to make new friends, to get his life back on track, he took volleyball again, he has little to no time to continue his search for his bestfriend.

But today miraculously, Kuroo was here during the time he needed him the most. It have always been Kuroo who never hurt him, who never disappoints him, who came to him when he needed help the most.

Yes his heart is still in pain from his sudden break-up, but he believes with Kuroo here, everything will be fine. Because now, Kuroo is here and he promised no one else can hurt Kenma.

Kenma looked at Kuroo who was staring right back at him the entire time, and for once today he smiled genuinely.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“O-Oh Kenma! If you see Akaashi later, remind him to see me tomorrow before class, I had some extra work for him.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ Thank you for reading up till this far!! I had this plot in my head for about a year and a half already with OCs but since I am an avid KuroKen fan... WHY NOT!
> 
> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ Shares are very much welcomed!!

It has been three days since his break-up with Hinata, he was hanging out with his friends at the cafe near the library. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other silently, Kenma who realizes what the couple were up to finally settled down his mug to the coffee table. 

Tsukkishima was the first to speak up, “It has been three days huh Kenma?” 

Yamaguchi gave his friend an understanding look and held his boyfriend's hand, to gesture Tsukki to take it slow. Kenma knew what Yama was doing so he just waved slightly in front of his face. 

“It’s alright Yama, and yeah it has been three days…” Kenma stares at his mug blankly.

“How are you holding up though?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly. Kenma took his mug and paused mid air.

“Fine I suppose, other than the fact a day after my break up I had to see my ex’s best friend in class and I broke down the moment I saw his knowing eyes. It’s cool I guess.” Kenma shrugs.

“Sawamura sensei ditched his lecture to baby you?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi swatted his boyfriend's thigh, hissing ‘Tsukki!’

“No… he texted Sugawara-san to take me to the lab tech lounge. Sugawara-san and Asahi-san tried their best to calm me down… well Asahi-san was trying not to cry along with me.” Kenma smiled slightly, he really was thankful to the two for taking care of him. 

“But now I’m doing fine, I know I will… he promised me…” Kenma smiled softly and took another gulp of his coffee.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other confused, “Hinata sensei promised you?” Tsukishima asked.

Kenma shook his head, confusing his two friends more. He finished his coffee and put the mug down on the table, he leaned towards the table with a small smile. 

“Do you guys remember the story I told you guys of my old best friend?” Kenma said as his smile widened. 

**[Later that evening…]**

Kenma was studying late at night in the library and his phone vibrated, he checked the notification and smiled when he saw Kuroo’s message.

**Kuroo:** Kenma… don’t study too late alright

**Kenma:** Yes Dad

**Kuroo:** *Daddy

**Kenma:** Shut it, now shoo I’m still studying my material.

**Kuroo:** Alright, don’t forget to text me when you arrive at your dorm later. See you tomorrow <3

**Kenma:** I won’t text you later dumbo

**Kenma:** Glue it yourself, that's your payback for leaving me for 2 years dumbo

**Kuroo:** Hey… I’m sorry alright… :(

**Kenma:** Right right, I’m gonna go study now… Text you later :*

Kenma smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and continued to read his material for his next class.

“Kenma?” A voice called out from behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes Iwaizumi sensei?” Kenma said softly and bowed when he faced the older man. 

“Ah nothing, just checking up on you…” His voice trailed off, Kenma looked down and then smiled at him. 

“I’m doing fine sensei, you heard it from him?” Kenma asked cautiously.

“Nah, well uhm I didn’t mean to stick my nose into others business, that's my boyfriend’s job…” Iwaizumi chuckled, Kenma smiled and nodded in agreement.

“But Akaashi looked worriedly at his phone that time as soon as class was over, Tooru was there waiting for me outside as usual. He saw Akaashi and asked, I can tell he was uncomfortable at first. Probably since I’m Hinata’s friend, but you know Tooru… He gets what he wants…” The older man looked guiltily at Kenma.

Kenma nodded, “It’s alright sensei, I know how Oikawa-san is. He felt bad right after didn’t he? I was planning to somehow tell you guys too it is just that I hadn’t got the time.” Kenma looked at Iwaizumi, the lecturer can feel that Kenma was telling the truth.

“Yeah… and I’m glad you are doing great by the way. I already shot Hinata a few dirty looks, and Tooru went to Kag- the other man for some scolding.” Iwaizumi looks at Kenma searching for something to read from his expression, but he couldn’t as the younger really did a good job in hiding his feelings.

“O-Oh Kenma! If you see Akaashi later, remind him to see me tomorrow before class, I had some extra work for him.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head.

“Alright sensei, don’t keep him up too long though the boyfriends will come whining about how their boyfriends are too busy with each other.” Kenma broke into a smile.

Iwaizumi laughed and patted Kenma’s head one last time before leaving him to study. Kenma let out a deep sigh and texted Akaashi in their group about his whereabouts.

**Kenma:** Akaashi where are you now? I thought you wanted to drop by?

**Akaashi:** I’m sorry a few more minutes kenma.

**Tsukki:** I saw Bokuto pulled Akaashi away from the library entrance earlier.

**Yamaguchi:** *nod nod* They must be eating (each other) out hehe

**Tsukki:** Yamaguchi don’t nod to your phone dumbo

**Yamaguchi:** Gomen Tsukki ehe

**Kenma:** 5 texts and no real answers… yall suck

**Akaashi:** 2nd floor left wing, sorry hbu?

**Kenma:** Usual spot.

**Akaashi:** Alright be there in 5

Kenma took one last glance at the group chat and sigh, he didn’t get much done tonight in the end.

**[Timeskip!]**

“Ooooiii Kenmaaaa!!!”

Kenma flinched at the loud voice booming at the library cafe, Kenma glared at the man who was walking to his table. 

“Kenma Kenma, have you seen Keiji?” The man in front of him is too loud and people are starting to give dirty looks at their table. Kenma sighed.

“Bokuto-san please lower down your voice, this is still the library…” Kenma spoke softly, earning a guilty look from the lad as he also bowed his head to apologize to the nearby table.

“And no, I haven't seen Akaashi today.” Kenma replied to his unanswered question.

The other man's mood visibly changed as he pouted his lips and plopped down to the chair opposite of Kenma, chin resting on his arm on the table. Kenma raised his eyebrow in muse when he saw Bokuto’s spiky hair also drooped down simultaneously. 

Kenma remembers what Akaashi said about his boyfriend's mood swings, he didn’t mention his spiky hair works like a dog's ear though. He sighs and looks at the older man who looks like a kicked puppy.

“Bokuto-san, Akaashi will be here in a few more minutes. Also why don’t you ask him yourself?” Kenma stared at the other guy and he just sighs loudly. Kenma finds it mildly amusing how his hair seems to droop more, but also thinks about how on earth did Akaashi manage to be patient with such a moody guy.

“I was… sulking the other day… and told Akaashi to not talk to me… and he… he didn't,” The man said softly.

‘Well I guess he doesn’t…’ Kenma's thoughts continued what he was questioning about in his head.

“Akaashi seemed quieter yesterday during lunch, I assumed he was just tired from work since Iwaizumi sensei kept on asking him for favors… But I guess that’s not it.” Kenma tried to talk to the man, not sure if he was listening. 

To Kenma's surprise Bokuto had a small smile, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “Bokuto-san” Kenma was cut off by Bokuto.

“That… was kinda… the reason I was sulking. I don’t know how to control my jealousy I guess. I don’t really know how to reach out to him either now...” Bokuto admitted shyly.

Kenma just stared at the man in front of him, surprised he actually wants to admit it. He never really talked much to Bokuto, the reason is fairly obvious to everyone in their circle of friends. They’re just the polar opposites. Kenma once again looked at the sad man in front of him, he thought of something to say without sounding biased to his friend instead.

“Bokuto-san, you are aware that Iwaizumi-sensei is madly in love with that model boyfriend of his right? The same way how Akaashi is madly in love with you…” Kenma said cautiously, all the while trying to watch Bokuto’s reaction to his words.

“There is just no way that Akaashi would be in love with sensei, for one he isn’t me..” Kenma chuckled a bit darkly as he felt his heart clenched. 

Now, Bokuto is the one who looks at Kenma worriedly, scared he is poking on an unhealed wound in the younger’s heart. 

“Secondly, sensei is definitely not his type nor is Akaashi is sensei’s type. You don’t have to worry much about it… I am sure Akaashi misses you a lot, the both of you are probably scared to initiate contact, afraid of being left on read. But trust me Bokuto-san, Akaashi would love nothing more than to have you by his side especially now.” Kenma felt like that was the longest he had talked to Bokuto ever.

Bokuto looked at his phone and realized today was Wednesday and by the look of the time, Akaashi just finished his 4 hour long lecture. He looked at Kenma, Kenma just smiled softly at the man realizing the time now too.

“Just two days ago he was saying how much he wanted to go to this new cafe near his apartment…” Kenma and gesture his hand in shoo-ing motion slowly.

“Thanks Kenma! I’ll get going first yeah! I owe you that pie you really like, what was it?” Bokuto was technically rambling as he collected all his things and prepared to go rush to his boyfriend.  
“Apple pie Bokuto-san.” Kenma said and took his coffee mug close to his lips.

Bokuto ran out of the cafe and Kenma relaxed back to his chair, taking a sip on his coffee. He took his phone out to check his email as he received a few from his lecturer. While he was focused reading through his email he saw from his peripheral view somebody walking towards his direction.


	4. Red Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kenma felt a red flag, he felt this before, but he chose to not believe this as he knew Kuroo was probably busy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ Hi everyone, here is chapter 4!
> 
> I am sorry for the late update, as I have been busy with club meetings as well as being a mother of 2 bunnies now.
> 
> Once again thank you for your patronage!!!

He looks up from his phone to see the person and realizes it's actually one of the famous Miya twins and this is the nasty one, Miya Atsumu. Atsumu walked to Kenma and took the seat in front of him without asking, to which Kenma reacted by glaring at him. 

“Aww come on now kitten don’t give me that nasty look. Am I not your friend?” Atsumu confidently asked Kenma.

“One don’t ever call me that, two your nasty personality deserve it and three no way in hell I will befriend you.” Kenma hissed at him.

“Why are you here anyway, you don’t study here rat.” Kenma asked him.

“I don’t but my boyfriend does, how are you doing kitten?” Atsumu asked trying to get a normal conversation with Kenma, only to be answered nonchalantly and be told to fuck off.

Atsumu looked at him with a fake hurt expression and continued to pester him by calling him kitten to get a reaction. Kenma realized it's better to not give him any attention he wanted so he continued to scroll his twitter timeline. 

“Now, now, Tsumu, you know better that nickname is not for us to use. And how are you Kenma?” A man walked to their table and placed two iced drinks on the table.

“I’m doing fine Kita-san, how about you?” Kenma bowed his head slightly at his senior.

“I’m not that pleased to see my boyfriend has been pestering my cute junior,” he said as he gave a sharp glare to his boyfriend and took a seat next to him.

Atsumu raised his hands in defeat and then took his iced drink, Kita looked at Kenma with a guilty expression. Kenma shook his head and dismissed Atsumu’s behavior as a child’s behaviour and it was fine. Kita chuckled and agreed with Kenma when his boyfriend tried to argue back.

The couple shared a look and Kita placed his drink on the table as he cleared his throat. Kenma then gets the memo and puts away his phone and looks at the couple in front of him. Kita looked at Atsumu one last glance before moving his sight to the smaller man in front of them.  
“Hmm… Kenma I just wanna know how you’re coping that’s all, I’m pretty worried you know. You seem to always hang around alone without the gang nowadays…” Kita said cautiously.

Kenma looked away from Kita and looked at the other man beside him, Atsumu’s gesture seemed uninterested as he leaned to the side and placed his chin on his left hand looking outside the window but Kenma knows it all too well that he is actually still paying attention. He looked back at Kita and lowered down his gaze.

“I’m doing fine Kita san, I really am… and no I’m not usually alone… I am usually with Kuroo these days. “ Kenma said softly and smiled to himself. 

He looked up to smile at his senior but only to find the couple staring at him puzzled. Kenma's smile dropped and looked confusedly at the two.

“What’s wrong?” He asked puzzled.

“W..with who?” Atsumu was the first to break the silence between the three of them. Kenma looked at him annoyed.

“Kuroo, our upperclassman back then you dumbass.” Kenma said, still looking annoyed at Atsumu. Atsumu looked at his boyfriend worriedly and Kenma looked at Kita too. Kita had an unreadable expression which confuses Kenma even more.

“Kuroo, my classmate Kuroo? The guy who calls you a kitten and babies you?” Kita asked with a confused expression.

“Yes… Kita-san, there is no one else named Kuroo in our highschool I don’t think.” Kenma answered the two confused men. “What is with you two though? You guys are creeping me out.” Kenma finally said.

Kita looked down intensely like he was solving a math question and then looked at Kenma, Kita’s serious expression scares him out a bit.

“Where do you see him, Kenma?” Atsumu asked with urgency in his voice.

“We… cross path a few weeks ago… guys what’s wrong?” Kenma could no longer hide the concern. Atsumu looks like he was about to bombard Kenma with more questions but Kita stopped him.

“Tsumu, don’t… Kenma… Kuroo… we… Well I haven’t heard from Kuroo for a long while, it’s about a year ago at this time…” Kita tried to explain slowly but he seems to be unable to find the right words too.

Kenma looked at the two and then looked down, “a year ago… I… you guys are aware that I was searching for him right all these while? Why didn’t you say anything?” Kenma said and the hurt in his voice no longer hidden.

“Kenma… when we met again after a while it was only a few months ago during the VB tournament. By that time… Kita-san already knew nothing, Kuroo-san was already MIA by then, I tried to reach and find him too since we are in the same Uni.. But there was nothing.” Atsumu explained it slowly, Kenma taken aback by the softness of the other man’s voice. 

“W-well I guess it didn’t really matter now since he is back. I’m sure he has his reasons…” Kenma is now staring at his almost empty coffee blankly. His mind has too many unanswered questions, what happened, when is he planning to tell Kenma all this, why did he go MIA to his friends too.

“W-wait, Atsumu, he is still studying no?” Kenma asked him expectantly.

“I… I don’t think so? Unless he re-enrolled as a new student? Because from what I heard he was completely out of the radar for more than a month or two which means he missed his classes and exams, and considering those I assumed he was suspended or somesort, Kenma I’m sorry I really don’t know.” Atsumu sounded really sorry and Kenma had to take it as he is being real and genuine now.

“Well, I’ll ask him about these stuff then… I’m supposed to meet him tonight here anyway… a date…” Kenma said the last part softly and avoided the two men gazes.

Kita smiled fondly and relaxed back to his seat, “Well you two have always been together I was surprised you guys weren’t a thing back then already.” 

Kenma smiled softly at the couple, “Well officially together by then or not… He definitely still hurt me by leaving me alone all these while… I’m glad I have you guys and my other friends now, but he wasn’t just a friend…” Kenma had a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“He was your soulmate, and he still is.” Kita said as he smiled at Kenma and held his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you and causing you to worry Kenma, and that goes for Atsumu too. We are really shocked I suppose, but happy now especially knowing that he is fine. Tell him to contact me later alright, I missed that guy.” Kita said and stood up along with Atsumu, they both excused themselves and Kenma is now left alone with all these questions in his head.

Just as Atsumu was passing by the entrance of the cafe he looked at Kenma one last time, and turned back to his boyfriend who called up to him.

Kenma was deep in thought, staring blankly at his coffee mug that he didn’t realize Kuroo was calling him all these time.

“..ty...Kitten… Kenma…”

Kenma snapped from his some sort of trance with Kuroo waving in front of his face. Kenma looked at Kuroo confused but paid no mind, he must’ve been really deep in thought.

“Kitten… heck if you are that sad the coffee is finished let’s get you another one?” Kuroo looked at him with a small worried smile.

“Kuroo… where have- no… uhm did you cross paths with Kita-san and Atsumu earlier?” Kenma wanted to ask about everything but he should take his time, he doesn’t want to upset the older.

“Hmm? They were here?” Kuroo asked quietly and rubbed his temple.

“Y-yeah, hey Kuroo you alright?” Kenma asked worriedly, Kuroo doesn’t seem like he had enough rest. Maybe he should ask him those questions next time he thought.

“Yeah I’m good, just a headache… I haven’t got much sleep lately Kitten…” Kuroo said between smiles, “Which is why I need to see my baby to recharge my mood.” He smiled brightly at Kenma.

Kenma sighed and smiled softly, “Always a sweet talker huh…” Kenma said.

The night went by with Kuroo hanging out at Kenma’s place, streaming some sci-fi movies, duelling in games and a sleepover.

The next few days Kuroo couldn’t hang around with Kenma much as he had to do some last intensive revision before an exam. He didn’t question it much, that is until one day Kuroo wasn’t replying to Kenma's text as much.

Kenma felt a red flag, he felt this before, but he chose to not believe this as he knew Kuroo was probably busy. So he texted Kuroo to send his address so Kenma could at least cook meals for him and what not, Kuroo’s only reply was there was no need for such trouble. Kenma got confused, why would it be a trouble for him to prepare meals and take care of Kuroo. 

Yeah they haven’t officially said those important three words to each other, but Kenma knew the both of them felt it mutually for each other. Kenma decided to ask his friends' opinion regarding this, so they had a special sleepover. Tsukki and Yama were cuddling at the loveseat in the living room, Bokuto and Akaashi taking a seat at the big sofa with Kenma on the ground playing against Bokuto at Mario Kart.

“So why is your boyfriend not here Kenma?” Tsukishima asked Kenma out of the blue.

Kenma groaned at the question and answered, ”Because we are going to discuss about him tonight, and no he is not my boyfriend Tsukishima.” his eyes still glued to the TV screen, focussed tryna beat the CPU players unbothered by Bokuto who is already far way behind.

“Yet…” Tsukishima retorted back, snickering, gaining smack on his thigh by his boyfriend. “Be nice tsukki!” 

When the game was over, the five of them huddled closer forming a semi circle. Fluffy blankets everywhere, as they like their sleepover be. Kenma fidgeted on his fingers, he looked at everyone who was expecting him to start talking.

“Hey Kenma, we are willing to listen to anything alright? take your time kid.” Bokuto said.

“Bokuto-san is right Kenma,” Yama piped in beaming brightly. 

Kenma appreciated the support and smiled weakly at his friends, Akaashi gave Kenma’s hand a squeeze as support. And Tsukishima doesn’t look as bored as he usually does, he swore he saw Tsukishima's worried expression but he doesn’t want to press on it. Kenma took a deep breath and everything is now laid upon the group of friends.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kenma is now in between Akaashi and Bokuto, face damp with tears, sobs coming out in between his breaths._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo,
> 
> I am sorry if the story may seem a bit messed up or irregular in writing sense for this chapter as I was writing this one fairly newer than most of that I have already planned out n typed out.
> 
> Thank you regardless, for reading this story!
> 
> Enjoy friendship comfort BokuAkaTsukiYamaKenma uwu

Kenma is now in between Akaashi and Bokuto, face damp with tears, sobs coming out in between his breaths. Halfway through Kenma’s story Akaashi pulled the smaller man to his chest and cuddled the man, Bokuto also moving closer to the two providing support and warmth for the two, especially the shaking Kenma. Kenma appreciated the couple for hugging him at this moment, he never showed them his vulnerable side, heck he never even showed much emotions other than annoyance most of the time to them. 

When Kenma was done talking, they let the man rest for quite a bit. Yamaguchi went and took warm water in a small basin and a small face towel, for his friend to wipe his face and freshen up. Tsukishima went to the kitchen to make hot cocoa for Kenma, who now seemed tinier than he actually is, resting on Akaashi’s chest and Bokuto rubbing his back to calm him down.

After Kenma freshen up a bit and took a sip on the hot cocoa, he was calmer. He wasn't a sobbing mess as before but at times his breathing comes uneven after the crying session he had. Kenma pulled himself up finally and looked down.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see me like this, we aren’t even having a fight and he might’ve just been busy and I’m acting unreasonable… I’m sorry.” Kenma managed to say that while trying to keep his tears in.

“No... your fear is not unreasonable Kenma.” Akaashi said as he rubbed Kenma’s back.

“Yeah Kenma, you felt a red flag because you are aware of the signs, you are not being unreasonable…” Tsukishima tried to help him calm down, while Yamaguchi smiled softly at his boyfriend. They know if Tsukki said something, he is credited as trustworthy and Kenma will register it better.

“Kenma, you can cry all you want alright… And yes as Tsukki said. It’s reasonable, you know how it went before and you are just scared for it to happen again.” Yamaguchi held Kenma’s cold hands.

Bokuto was silent for a while with an unreadable expression, “They’re all saying the truth Kenma, don’t pull yourself down. And I would like to say he actually broke his own promise no? He promised you won’t be hurt anymore… And yet here you are…” Bokuto for once sounds really credible and like the oldest like he is supposed to be.

Akaashi looks at his boyfriend for a split second worriedly, it is true what he said. Kenma nodded slowly, Akaashi knew his friend was exhausted. 

“Hey, you need to talk to Kuroo about how you felt alright. But for now sleep you are exhausted and need all the rest you need alright…” Akaashi softly tried to coax Kenma to lay down on their pile of soft blankets.

[The Next Morning]

Kenma woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, he sat right up, eyes still close in drowsiness. He slowly opened his eyes after rubbing them with his hoodie sleeves lazily, his stomach grumbled as he lazily swat his hands around the blankets, trying to find his phone blindly.

“It’s probably on top of the sofa Kenma,” he heard a raspy voice.

Kenma finally looked to his side and saw the source of the raspy sleepy voice. Tsukishima lays on his side on the other bunch of blankets, hugging his soundly sleeping boyfriend who is covered in more soft blankets.

Kenma nodded at him when Yamaguchi moved a bit and seemed to cuddle closer to his boyfriend in his sleep. A simple gesture of apologies, him blindly rustling through the blankets must’ve also disturbed the dark head in his slumber.

He slowly turns to be on all fours and stretches like a cat does after waking up, Tsukishima not paying much attention as he brushes his boyfriend's soft moss green locks. Kenma peaked on top of his sofa and true to his friend’s words his phone was laying there.

He checked the time and groaned softly when he saw the time, he looked at his blonde friend.

“Seriously 9 in the morning? What time did the owl couple wake up?” Kenma asked his voice low, careful not to disturb his still sleeping friend. 

Tsukishima brings up 3 of his fingers, signaling 8 o’clock before bringing it back down and cuddling his boyfriend. Kenma finally stood up as he stretched one more last time before heading to the kitchen.

He walks into his kitchen to find Bokuto hugging Akaashi, while the younger man is cooking at the stove. He softly smiled at how lovely his two friends are, he silently sat down at one of his island stools. Bokuto turned with a blank expression and beamed at Kenma when he realized it was him.

“I can’t pass the stealth test with the great horned owl huh?” Kenma smiled softly and let Bokuto squish him into a hug. 

Bokuto laughed at the smaller man, and sat next to him. Akaashi also smiled at the two before he continued finishing the breakfast he was making. 

“How are you feeling Kenma?” Bokuto asked slowly, not trying to sound invasive.

Kenma looked at the back of his phone, “Well, I felt better now that I actually talked it out- well cried it out, but yeah there’s still some weight somewhere.”

“Well, you know what is still holding that weight down no?” Akaashi spoke finally, as he turned to set a big plate full of pancakes.

Kenma nodded slowly, knowing well what he had to do next. Akaashi smiled at Kenma as he swatted Bokuto’s hand when he tried to steal a piece of the pancake.

“Could you call Tsukishima and Yama for us Bokuto-san, so we could have breakfast together please?” Akaashi asked his boyfriend, to which he jumped out of his stool at the mention of breakfast.

Bokuto’s voice rang the entire floor as he woke up the cuddling couple for breakfast, Kenma helped set the table with plates for everyone as Akaashi set two jugs, one of tea and one of hot cocoa.

Kenma and Tsukishima whined at the lack of coffee, to which Akaashi sternly scolded them for no coffee this morning since it’s a Sunday morning. It is not like they had a class to go to today, Bokuto pipped in after Akaashi’s scolding.

Yamaguchi was still sleepy as he just woke up when Bokuto woke him up, Kenma helped pass him a big mug of the hot cocoa. To which the sleepy man took with two hands before he took a big gulp and smiled contentedly. 

Tsukishima was beside him, recording his cute boyfriend with a big fat blush on his face. Yamaguchi only seemed to be fully awake after the cocoa recharge, as his bright smile came to his lips. He was about to talk to his boyfriend when he realizes he was being recorded, and proceeds to whine loudly.

Kenma, who sat next to Tsukishima, took his phone and passed it to Akaashi who was towards his right. Helping his tall friend attempting to get his phone away from the shy Yamaguchi. They then all peacefully continued their breakfast after Akaashi told them not to play in front of the food.

It was almost 12 in the afternoon when Kenma finished showering. He sat at his bed, slowly taking his phone that he laid on the bedside table. He looked at his wallpaper, a photo of him and Kuroo at the park. He knew he had to honestly tell Kuroo all of his worry regarding their relationship.

And he does exactly that,

**Kenma** : Hey Kuroo, I honestly don’t know what is going on between us right now. But all this distance is making me feel like you don’t care. I am sorry if I am being difficult, not understanding, unreasonable but I am just scared of losing you again. 

**Kenma** : Please talk to me Kuroo, I really care about you, about us. You promise I will be alright with you here, I trust that but you are not here right now and I am not fine at all. 

**Kuroo** : I’m sorry Kenma, I must’ve scared you a lot. I’m just, I’m really sorry. There are still things I couldn’t tell you but one day I will, and until that day I wish to be with you still. I care about you and us too kitten, can we talk face to face? 

**Kenma** : Of course, I also have a lot to tell you about my feelings, my fears and I am sorry in advance if they’re troubling for you Kuroo.

**Kuroo** : Don’t be sorry, and no they’re not troublesome. I will listen to them, I promise I’ll be there for you. Do you wanna drop by my neighbourhood? There’s this cute quiet coffee shop you might like, I’ll send the location.

**Kenma** : I’ll be there, how about on Wednesday? I don’t have class nor clubs that day

**Kuroo** : Of course Kitten, I’ll see you on Wednesday yeah. Stay safe till then, I miss you lots <3

**Kenma** : (is typing…) I lo...

Kenma deleted the previously typed letters and went for ‘I miss you too <3.’ He placed his phone on his lap and let out a deep breath and stared at the wall opposite of him. He looks around his dimly lit room, where the only light source coming from the sun rays through the blinds.

Kenma let out a deep sigh as he fell backwards to his fluffy blanket, he brought his legs up and lay to his side in a fetal position. His phone slowly sliding off his legs, he rubs his face to the soft blanket. He remembers how he used to lay on Kuroo’s chest and listen to his heartbeat as the sun sets and the purple hues of light play on their wall and ceiling.

A soft knock interrupted his flashback, then the sound of the door slightly opening. Kenma turned his entire body to the other side to see who it was. A mossy green hair peeked in, Kenma sat back up.

“Planning to sleep back in?” Yamaguchi said as he walked into the now slightly more lit room as the lights from the corridor seeped into the dark room.

“Nah, just laying down… Reminiscing about the past.” Kenma replied and patted the empty space next to him, signaling his best friend to sit next to him.

“I was just thinking about that one time me and Tsukki weren’t talking for a few days?” Yamaguchi looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

“Yeah… that time huh…” Kenma replied, prolonging the ‘huh’ as he looked up to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I remember how scared I was… I wanted to initiate the talk, to meet again but I was scared…” Yamaguchi slowly faces towards Kenma.

“Until Akaashi, Bokuto-san and I drag the both of you to one place…” Kenma looks at his best friend who is smiling softly, to which he returns the smile.

“Yep, so I know how scary it can be even though there’s nothing more you want than to meet and hug that person… So Kenma, please…” Yamaguchi held Kenma’s hand.

“If you want us to be there for you, when you are meeting him… tell us.” Yamaguchi said as he looked straight into his best friend's eyes.

Kenma returns the gesture by griping into Yamaguchi’s hand tighter. “I will, I promise I will.” Kenma replied back.

Yamaguchi smiled brightly at his best friend, he stood up bringing Kenma with him. He paused a bit, before letting go of the shorter man’s hand. 

“Come, let’s go shopping with everyone for today!” Yamaguchi turned to leave the bedroom only to stop his tracks when Kenma caught his hands.

Yamaguchi looked back confused to see Kenma smiling softly at him. Kenma knew well what Yamaguchi was about to do but was scared he was going beyond Kenma's personal space. So he opened his arms and smiled widely, Yamaguchi's eyes widened for a split second before he threw himself to his best friend.

Tsukishima walked into the two unaware men hugging and smiled softly before leaving the two to their own and went back to the living room to see Bokuto whining at Akaashi who is against getting everyone ice cream at the mall after a crying session last night.

Tsukishima felt bittersweet, he is glad Kenma is opening up to them about his problems but is nonetheless very displeased at this Kuroo guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updates but from now on, updates will be regular on 00:00 a.m. [GMT+8 time] on Thursdays and Sundays.
> 
> Thank you for reading my humble work, would really appreciate it if you guys share it and drop a kudos.
> 
> Love,  
> Daisy.


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Yeah, thanks Shoyo…” Kenma said one last time as he returned the bright smile. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWWOOOOOO, SORRY FOR BEING MIA AGAIN.
> 
> WE ARE FINALLY BACK TO REGULAR PROGRAM PEOPLE!!!!! CAUSE THERE'S JUST 5 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS.
> 
> _but on a real note, I would really like to appologize for being MIA. *bows on the ground* ___
> 
> __Love,  
>  Daisy._ _

Wednesday came like the breeze with the ungodly amount of assignments they’re all getting. Kenma walked up the stairs towards his faculty to hand in the hard copy of his assignment to Sawamura-sensei’s box. He pushed his work to the pigeon hole nonchalantly, when the main door of the Physics office opened.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the sound of laughter he heard, as he recognized all three voices. He took one big gulp of his own saliva, and stepped back and faced all three adults. Kenma bowed down instinctively, the three adults stopped their tracks and returned the gesture. 

“Hey Kenma, here to hand in the work?” Sawamura asked as he sensed the awkward vibe.

“Yes sensei, thank you for your hard work.” Kenma replied, still looking down until he felt a soft finger on his chin slowly bringing is face up

“Kenma sweetie do you even get enough sleep these days?” Sugawara-san, the lab technician asked, concerned. 

His voice was as soft and gentle as his touch, his gaze full of worry staring at Kenma’s apparent eyebags. He swiftly turns around to glare at his boyfriend, to which the latter visibly whimper and raises his hands in defence.

“Daichi! Don’t tell me you’ve been giving your students a hell lot of assignments again?” His voice stern, but still soft. 

“You know its right before the mid-sem break so I gotta push them through before it right…” Sawamura says defeatedly. 

Sugawara continues to scold his boyfriend in a motherly tone about giving enough breaks for the students as they’re humans too. Kenma looked at the bickering couple smiling softly, his lecturer is really getting it hard by his boyfriend.

Kenma moved his gaze to the other man who was standing in front of him rather awkwardly. To his surprise, the latter returned his gaze and nod softly in his direction. Kenma returned his gesture, he looked down and took a deep breath. 

Kenma looks back up with a new determination and courage he couldn’t find before.The man in front of him was visibly shocked but recompose himself and smiled genuinely at Kenma. Kenma felt his heart thump loudly, he used to love that smile, he might even still do. 

“Hinata-sensei, I would like to thank you… for all this time. I’m sorry I never got to provide you a real closure.” Kenma said as he bowed deeply.

The two other bickering men stopped and looked at Kenma and Hinata before looking at each other. Hinata was taken aback by the sudden maturity of the younger man in front of him, but he just scratched his head and left out a deep soft chuckle.

Kenma looked up to the man and saw him smiling proudly, he looked at the man confused. Hinata put down his hand and reached out his hand in between himself and Kenma.

“I would like to thank you for the wonderful memories too Kenma, thank you really… for saying that. I am sorry you beat me to it though, I’m proud of you Kenma.” Hinata said as he smiled brightly at the younger man. 

Kenma’s breathing hitch, but he still manages to bring his hand to shake Hinata’s. Memories flood through Kenma’s mind at the touch of their hands, their times together, their laughters, their closeness, his warmth, his smile. 

“Yeah, thanks Shoyo…” Kenma said one last time as he returned the bright smile. He took back his own hand and bowed down to all three of the adults excusing himself.

Kenma ran down the staircase, his head down to hide the pained expression and tears rolling down his cheeks. Sawamura looked solemnly at what is now only the echoes of his students running steps. Sugawara looked at Hinata worriedly, who was also clutching his chest now. 

Daichi sighed and gripped Hinata’s shoulder tightly, “He beats you to it huh… you still got a long way to go Sho.”

Kenma kept on running, until he reached the parking lot and saw a familiar figure. The person opened up his arm, Kenma used his last bit of energy to lunge forward and hug the person tightly.

“You are doing fine kitten, you did well. I’m proud of you.” Kuroo softly cooed at the top of his head while the smaller man cried into his chest.

“I should hate him by now Kuroo, why does my heart still beat for him?” Kenma asked, holding the taller man desperately.

“You’re wrong kitten. Your heart beats for yourself, it’s not beating for anyone but you.” Kuroo cupped Kenma’s damp face and looked softly into his eyes.

“Kuroo please, take me away from here.” Kenma begged, his breathing still uneven.

“Of course kitten, of course.” Kuroo tightly hugs him once more, before leading the two of them somewhere else.

_Kuroo was on his way home from late practice, he was alone today. Kenma got sick and was told to rest at home to feel better, he walked passed the bakery down the street and stopped his tracks. He checks his wallet to see if he got some penny to spend._

_He smiled happily when he saw he could spend a little bit more extra this month. He walked into the bakery, greeting the cashier along the way._

_Kuroo arrived home, well Kenma’s home since Kenma’s parents took him under his care. He greeted the house as soon as he went inside, Kenma’s mom peeked out of the kitchen to the entrance._

_“Tetsu, glad you are back Kenma is still in his room. He doesn’t want to eat dinner without you.” Kenma’s mom says worriedly._

_“Alright aunty, I’ll get him to eat.” Kuroo says as he settles his small gift for Kenma on the dining table._

_He went over to the older woman and kissed the top of her head, thanking her for the hard work she did today. Kenma’s mom laughs softly, ruffling the teen’s hair. She saw the small packaging on the table and smiled at Kuroo, telling him she’ll get that ready in a plate for Kenma._

_“Oh by the way, you may bring yours and Kenma’s share of dinner upstairs. Me and your uncle had eaten. I don’t think Kenma is well enough still to go down normally.” She smiles as she places the slice of apple pie onto a dessert plate._

_Kuroo got the plates and cups ready for both him and Kenma, it seems like his fever this time is really bad he thought. Kenma’s mom helped him get their dinner ready and he then brings it all up to Kenma’s and his shared room._

_Kenma’s parents weren’t keen to officially adopt Kuroo as their child, not for a bad reason. They would risk their lives for both Kenma and Kuroo, as they both love the two boys dearly as their own child. But the two adults were well aware what the two boys felt for each other isn’t a brotherly love._

_And to avoid any conflicts in the future for the two boys, they settled for taking him under their care just as it is. Since his mother doesn’t care even the slightest about Kuroo. Kuroo tried his best to slide the bedroom’s door open using only his feet, while still balancing the food on top of the tray._

_He peeked inside the dimly lit room and realized that the smaller boy was actually still asleep. He set the stuff on the ground and went to softly settle himself on Kenma’s bed to wake up the sleepy boy._

_“Kenma, wake up kitten… let’s have dinner.” Kuroo said softly as he softly patted the sleeping boy’s head._

_Kenma groaned at first and shuffled towards Kuroo to cuddle instead. Kuroo laughed softly as he ruffled Kenma’s soft black hair, which the younger had settled his head on Kuroo’s lap._

_“Do you want me to bring the food on the bed instead? I don’t want you to get dizzy.” Kuroo asked Kenma._

_The smaller boy nodded, Kuroo softly moved Kenma’s head from his lap to his pillow much to the younger’s displeasure at the loss of warmth. Kuroo walked towards the tray of food, taking their shared plate and went back to Kenma's bed again._

_“Sit up kitten, I’ll feed you.” Kuroo said as he balanced the plate on the blanket between kenma and himself, feeding the younger boy slowly and taking a few bites for himself too. ___

__“Remember those days when you gotten sick kitten?” Kuroo asked as they both sat in the train. Kenma’s head resting on Kuroo’s shoulder, and he slowly nods to answer the question._ _

__“Well I can’t ever have you fall sick from exhaustion, emotional exhaustion tires your body physically too… Kenma please promise me you’ll take care of yourself?” Kuroo took and cupped Kenma’s face, for the smaller man to stare at him._ _

__Kenma stared at the eyes of the man who he once loved, he is torn, he surely still loves Kuroo, he was his first love after all. But Shoyo was also his first boyfriend, and he knows he couldn’t forget the man as easily as he thought._ _

__Kenma looked down, taking Kuroo’s hand away, he rested his head back on Kuroo's shoulder and brought their hand to intertwine on Kuroo’s lap._ _

__“But I have you right Kuroo, you’ll protect and take care of me always right.” Kenma says as he finally closes his eyes for a nap, finally the exhaustion kicks in._ _

__Kuroo looks at the top of the smaller man’s head, he smiles softly before kissing it softly. “I’m sorry kitten,” he whisper softly and let Kenma rest._ _


	7. Snollygoster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Snollygoster: An untrustworthy person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final 5 chapters, counting down to the start of #Daisugaweek2020 where I will be posting art at my Instagram @shesimps009!!!

“I’m really sorry Oikawa-san, for troubling you like this.” Kenma said as he bowed his head at the older man as he entered the passenger seat of Oikawa’s car.

“No no, it’s alright! I get it, Akaashi has class today… which also means Iwa-chan too… so you are stuck with me! I don’t take complaints though!” Oikawa talks in an animated way.

Kenma just laughed softly, “It’s not like I could complain…”

Oikawa turned to Kenma with a play offended look and screamed, “Ko-chan is mean!”

_Oikawa and Akaashi knew each other from their modelling gig, Oikawa is a veteran in the modelling agency starting back when he was in high school while Akaashi is this new addition to the company who is just doing a modelling gig as a side job. Another thing worth mentioning is that Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating since graduating highschool._

_Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to flaunt his sexuality or orientation in the air he breathed in, typical privacy of a dedicated lecturer life but he wasn’t the type to hide his affections either. So the shock was evident on Akaashi’s usually expressionless face, when the cutesy, caring, nerdy, man of all men, the Iwa-chan, the boyfriend of his senior at work, turned out to be his lecturer._

_Iwaizumi didn’t realize that the person his boyfriend was talking to is his student at first as the younger one has his back facing the entrance photo studio lounge. He only saw his boyfriend smiling brightly and swore he could hear his cutesy voice even though he was a distance away from the closed off air-conditioned lounge._

_Iwaizumi walked into the lounge, pushing the glass door with his left shoulder trying not to spill the two cold beverages he was holding. He walked past his boyfriend’s guest to his side and lowered down for a short kiss as he placed the drinks in front of Oikawa. When he looked up to greet the company, his face turned the reddest shade that is as humanly possible as he met the eyes of his student._

_Ever since then, Oikawa and Akaashi continued to be close, which resulted in Akaashi also meeting his lecturer out of Uni most times too. They sometimes have double dates on the weekends or right after a photoshoot when Iwaizumi and Bokuto pick up their boyfriends._

Back to the present time, Kuroo hasn’t been replying to Kenma's texts for days AGAIN and Kenma's feelings didn’t settle right in with the entire situation. He was scared for quite a lot of reasons, Kuroo’s absence, the entire thing between Kuroo, Kita and Atsumu somehow never fitted in, Kuroo’s detachment from Kenma going to his apartment.

Kenma knew Kuroo was hiding a lot of stuff from him all these while, he just let it slide all the time thinking that Kuroo will tell him once he is ready. They’ve just met after quite some time so there must be a lot to catch up on anyway, not everything could be told in a day or two especially not when even the present time they had lots to talk about.

But this time, he decided to confront Kuroo about it. It was the only day he had no class this week, and Kenma wanted to meet him as soon as possible. Unfortunately, everyone else had classes today. The only person who wasn’t busy was Oikawa. They’re not exactly strangers but they haven’t really hung out alone.

Kenma looked at his lap as he fondled his seat belt, he took one look at Oikawa who was focusing on driving.

“So at the next junction we turn right Ko-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Y..yes turn right and we will see the red roofed apartment…” Kenma replied, he can hear his pulses. Feeling anxious now that they’re pulling up to the apartment.

Kenma took a deep breath, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat and uneven breathing. Oikawa parked safely and turned his attention to the nervous boy. He put his hand on the younger’s now cold hands, smiling softly at him.

“It’s alright Ko-chan, take your time. We can go whenever you are ready.” Oikawa tried to calm him down.

Kenma held Oikawa’s hand tightly and nodded, feeling his stomach twisted and Oikawa returned the gesture.

“Now don’t tell Iwa-chan we held hands so tightly, he gets pretty territorial.” Oikawa jokes, trying to lift up the mood.

Kenma looked up the building, it wasn’t as old or run-down but it is definitely not as well-built or big as Kenma’s. It’s those simple long two story buildings having separated apartments both on the upper level and the lower level. Kenma recalled the day Kuroo showed his apartment, it was a day after Kenma confessed his troubling feelings to his friend. 

_One day after their usual date nights Kenma texted Kuroo about how he was feeling, how scared he was by the distance that somehow Kuroo was putting between them. Kuroo apologized, saying he wasn’t aware Kenma took it the wrong way so he then promised on their next date to meet at the park near Kuroo’s apartment. They walked quite a bit and the apartment came to view, they walked into the entrance and stopped._

_“I know it’s small but hey this is my humble home!” Kuroo said, gesturing and looking at the building as his voice was cheerful but something was off._

_Kuroo had this look that somehow looked bittersweet, Kenma couldn’t help but stare at him. An old man went outside from one of the apartments in the lower floor, he bowed at the both of them and Kenma bowed back._

_“Should we drop by?” Kenma asked when Kuro finally looked back at him._

_“No no, we should continue to walk to the cinema! We don’t wanna be late” Kuroo put his arm on Kenma’s shoulder and walked away dragging the small man with him._

Kenma took one last breath, still feeling sick in his stomach, not knowing why, not knowing what truth he will unfold after this, but he looked at Oikawa determined and nodded.

Oikawa and Kenma went out of the car, Oikawa locking the door and putting his keys away. He was on his phone for a few seconds and tucked his phone away too as he walked to Kenma’s side.

“Still feeling sick?” the older one asked, concern lingers in his voice.

Kenma nodded and clutched his shirt, trying to fight the sick feeling. 

“Oikawa-san, actually… I’m not sure which door is Kuroo’s… we only stopped by the entrance that time.” Kenma explained slowly as he looked around the premise.

“Hmm… well, we could slowly go through every door and check the stated name.” Oikawa said as he put his hand on Kenma’s back to slowly urge him to move.

Kenma nodded at the suggestion and started to slowly walk towards the apartments and walk passed every time they saw the stated name wasn’t of Kuroo. Kenma felt his stomach churn as they almost finished going through all the apartments in the lower floor. They both went straight to the stairs when walking to the last door but realized it wasn’t Kuroo’s apartment.

The strong feeling in Kenma’s stomach got worse as he went up the stairs, the both of them passed two doors until they saw a door with the label “Kuroo” on the wall. Kenma felt like running, he doesn’t understand his own fear, this is much more than just confronting Kuroo, but he can’t explain what.

Oikawa looked at Kenma, who was frozen on the spot. He took the initiative to press the bell, and press it once more after a long unanswered wait.

“Ko-chan, you should give him a call” Oikawa spoke softly to Kenma who was still anxious.

Kenma took his phone and started to call Kuroo, waiting for an answer.

“Ko-chan, are you alright? I say to give him a call…” Oikawa looked at him confused when he heard Kenma say he was on it. Oikawa looked at the handle and reached for it, Kenma rushed to stop the older man. Oikawa once again looked at the younger one confused as Kenma gripped his hand very tightly.

“I.. I’m sorry I don’t know what got over me but I felt sick and I don’t know- I…” Kenma couldn’t help but to stutter.

Oikawa coaxed the younger one to stay calm first and he reached for the handle one more time. When Oikawa finally held the handle, Kenma’s stomach churn was so bad he brought his hand to cover his mouth. Oikawa turned the handle and to their surprise the door was unlocked. Kenma turned around as he swore he heard Kuroo calling out to him. 

Oikawa finally slowly pushed the entrance door, a rush of warm air hit them.


	8. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘I..Iwa-chan… please.. I need you to be here…’ his mind screamed._

“Excuse us for intruding-” Oikawa couldn’t finish his sentence and bring his hands to cover his mouth too.

He turns to Kenma shocked, only to find Kenma to be in the same state. Eyes both wide and unfocused, both too shocked to speak up. Kenma's eyes began to tear up and he fell on his knees, covering his sobbing with his two shaking hands.

“Ko-chan.. I- wait I- police- I’ll-” Oikawa couldn’t form a sentence in his state of panic.

Oikawa stumbled back a bit and fumbled on his phone to call the police. Kenma couldn’t do anything else. His mind processed the warm air and the foul smell hitting him, it’s the smell of the dead. It smelled like death inside the apartment, and it doesn’t smell recent. It smelled so bad but Kenma couldn’t move away, his legs are too weak. 

His mind went nowhere else but to Kuroo, his sobs were getting louder and louder, his body growing weaker and weaker. He was helped pulled up by Oikawa who was also still shaking, he hugged Kenma tightly and tried to calm him down. Kenma cried into Oikawa’s embrace and hugged back tightly, the need to hug someone was too strong. 

The need to see Kuroo standing next to him confused and hugging him to calm him down, to prove what he thought was false. Oikawa was caught off-guard by the sudden hug, still in a state of panic, only then to realize how much worse the younger must be feeling right now. Oikawa tried to calm Kenma down again, only to let out a sob and he felt his eyes sting as he hugged the younger tighter and cried on top of his head.

A neighbour from the lower level called out if something was wrong as he ran up the stairs to the two only to realize the smell emitting through the opened apartment door. He covered his mouth and helped close the door, and lead the two downstairs to calm down. He realized the taller of the two strangers, was much more calmer in the midst of crying than the shorter one as the taller one was registering what he was trying to say. 

When they both went down Kenma was clutching onto Oikawa’s coat with his dear life, still crying. He then clutched his shirt with his free hand, and lightly hit his chest trying to stop the pain in his heart. Oikawa texted his boyfriend about the current situation and then continued to hug the younger man.

Not long after, the police arrive and then two ambulances. Almost the entire neighbourhood was at the entrance to find out what was happening, but the police had put on the police line so nobody could go into the premises.

“Sir please you are not allowed to enter.” A policeman tries to calm down a man who was pushing and trying to get into the premises.

Oikawa could hear a slight commotion at the entrance and that was when he saw his boyfriend trying to run inside. His heart beats so fast, yet relieved that his boyfriend is now here, but his heart also aches this feeling, this feeling of relief and comfort, Kenma will never feel it again, not from the person he loves. 

He looks at Kenma who was sitting down next to him at the back of an open ambulance, after the paramedic checked them up for the sake of the process. Kenma was still shaken up, especially after seeing a few more paramedics carry a covered body down to the other ambulance and they went off. 

Kenma wasn’t crying anymore but tears fell here and there, hiccups escaped his lips at times. Kenma was still clutching his shirt, trying to contain his tears, trying to stop the pain. Oikawa eyes sting again at the current state of the younger man, thinking of when Iwaizumi couldn’t be here for him any longer.

Iwaizumi managed to escape the first few policemen and entered the premises, Oikawa was about to call out to him. Only to stop when another police officer tried to stop him from coming closer, Oikawa’s breath hitched at that moment.

‘I..Iwa-chan… please.. I need you to be here…’ his mind screamed and he got a sudden rush of anxiety. What if Iwaizumi wasn’t allowed to be there with him, his mind won’t process anything he just needed his boyfriend and he started crying.

Iwaizumi’s mind raced at the sound and scene of his boyfriend crying in pain, he stopped pushing for a bit and came to his senses.

“Please, let me go to him! The one with the coat is my boyfriend and he needs me right now please! I am the closest of a family he could ever have, I should be allowed to be there” Iwaizumi begged the officer, his voice cracking.

“May I know if the shorter man has a close relative he trusts that you are aware of?” The police officer asked as he loosened his grip on the man in front of him.

Iwaizumi stood there silent for a second, then looked at the officer straight in the eyes. “Th..That would be the person they just found.”

~

“Tooru! Kenma!” Iwaizumi called out as he ran to the ambulance.

“I..Iwa-chan..” Oikawa stood up, bringing Kenma up with him.

Coaxing and talking to him softly, but in reality Kenma was only responding to Oikawa softly trying to bring him up. Kenma was still out of it, still not registering what was happening surrounding him. Oikawa could feel a slight pain in his heart as he looked at the younger man staring blankly on the ground.

Iwaizumi ran up and hugged the both of them tightly, only loosening up to kiss Oikawa’s forehead and the top of Kenma’s head. Kenma’s breath hitched as he felt his tears threaten to fall again. Kenma didn’t realize that he was subconsciously hugging the two taller men until he clenched his hands only to realize he was gripping their coats.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa bring him close to them and they both hug the smaller man who is crying on Iwaizumi’s chest, Kenma seems to be tinier than he was before. Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa also had tears streaming down his face as he stared at the smaller man sadly. Iwaizumi let go of his hug on Oikawa’s waist to wipe his tears and kiss his cheeks slowly.

“I am sorry for interrupting you guys, but are the two of you ready to talk to us about what happened?” An officer asked slowly after clearing his throat.

They all stare at Kenma, who was still crying his eyes out. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and then back to the officer, he wiped his own tears and agreed to go first. Oikawa gives Iwaizumi’s free hand a tight squeeze. 

“Alright, I am sorry to tell you guys that the questioning will be at our nearest office, do any of you know where it is?” The officer asked again.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa responded by shaking their heads. The officer explained the directions and apologized once again. He also explained that there was no place for privacy handling the questioning here and they didn’t want to grab the public’s unnecessary attention. 

Iwaizumi nodded and thanked the officer, he looked at Oikawa who still looked shaken up by the whole ordeal. He pulled Oikawa slightly towards him and took Oikawa’s car keys from his pocket, Oikawa nodden and took Kenma to his side. They all walked into Oikawa’s car, Iwaizumi driving and Oikawa settled both Kenma and himself in the back seat.

They arrived at the nearby police station, Oikawa was straight away taken to the questioning room. Iwaizumi brings Kenma to sit down at the waiting area, he receives a text from Bokuto asking where they are specifically. Iwaizumi thought that his boyfriend might’ve texted Akaashi a bit regarding the situation. 

He sent Bokuto the location and asked them to bring Kenma some stuff he would like as he couldn’t leave him alone. Bokuto, or now he realizes it was actually Akaashi, sent a photo of Tsukishima holding a sleeping Yamaguchi with paper bags which seems like it was from McD. He knew Yamaguchi had been crying as his face was quite red.

He put his phone away and went on the floor to look at Kenma right in the eye. The smaller man wasn’t responding, he doesn’t even seem to realize Iwaizumi moved. He put his hands on Kenma’s, which was resting on his lap. Kenma seemed to react to that, as he looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s stare.

“Things are going to be difficult from today on… but you have all of us here for you.” Iwaizumi said everything slowly, trying his best to make sure Kenma registered everything he was saying.

Iwaizumi swore he saw something move in Kenma’s eyes, Kenma slowly nodded. Iwaizumi put his head on top of the younger man’s head and patted it softly. Exactly right after that few rushing footsteps can be heard, the both of them saw 4 men running and looking around worriedly. 

Iwaizumi stood up and moved a few steps back, Yamaguchi saw Kenma first and ran up to him then the three other men followed. In a second, Kenma was engulfed with more warmth he had ever felt his entire life.A while had passed, Kenma sat between Akaashi and Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima prepares some snacks for Kenma to munch on beside Yamaguchi. Bokuto was standing next to a worried Iwaizumi, both having small talks to kill the silence. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa was being questioned in one of the rooms. He was being questioned regarding the victim, Kuroo Tetsurou. He was asked whether he knew the victim personally, why he was at the crime scene and Oikawa tried his best to answer to the best of his knowledge. 

Oikawa confessed that he had never personally met the victim, and that he was helping out Kenma today to confront him regarding his absence. His expression grew sad when he thought about how bad Kenma must’ve felt. The officer nodded at his partner who was typing down the entire time, as a signal to continue asking.

“Alright, last question for today… Did you realize anything weird or off about the situation?” The officer asked Oikawa.

Oikawa shook his head out of habit, and then realized he has to answer, “No, not that I am aware of no.”

The officer nodded at him one last time, “Thank you for your cooperation Oikawa-san. You may leave the room and get some rest.”

Oikawa was about to stand up when the officer’s partner escorted him, when he sat back down looking confused. The two officers took note of the sudden change in behaviour.

“W-well… There was this one thing I was sort of weirded out about…” Oikawa said slowly, still looking confused.


	9. Answers???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _While Kenma was being questioned the same set of questions they asked Oikawa, Kenma took a relatively longer time than Oikawa as he could only focus for a small amount of time each time._

The second officer went back to typing out the conversation as Oikawa talked. A few minutes after, Oikawa was escorted out of the questioning room to the waiting area where everyone was at. Tooru saw his boyfriend leaning on the wall with Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend, he straightened up and went to hug Oikawa. Oikawa melted into his boyfriend’s warmth and sighed, Iwaizumi brought up his hand to rest on top of Oikawa’s head. Just like how he likes to be comforted, Iwaizumi then pushed him a bit to look at his entire world.

Oikawa grunted at the loss of warmth, then looked straight into the pair of eyes that he loved the most. His heart warmed up, and he smiled softly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi can see the exhaustion in his boyfriend’s eyes, he kissed Oikawa’s forehead and hugged him tightly after.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa said softly, his exhaustion lingers on his voice. But Iwaizumi beat him to it.

“Tooru, I love you the most. I don’t want to lose you please I love you.” Iwaizumi whispered in Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa chuckled softly and tightened the hug, “I love you the most too Hajime.”

The officer all the while trying to escort the not responding Kenma to the questioning room. Akaashi was in Bokuto’s embrace watching their friend who walks slowly with the officer. Oikawa turned to look at Kenma worriedly, Yamaguchi holding Tsukishima’s hand tightly.

While Kenma was being questioned the same set of questions they asked Oikawa, Kenma took a relatively longer time than Oikawa as he could only focus for a small amount of time each time. The two officers were kind and patient enough to let Kenma take his time, sometimes crying softly at some memories or mentions of Kuroo.

Tsukishima brings Yamaguchi to rest at the bench and takes out some more food for Yamaguchi and passes a few packs of food to Iwaizumi to feed his boyfriend. Iwaizumi softly shakes his napping boyfriend on his chest, coaxing him to eat a bit of food before napping again. 

Oikawa nodded and picked the plain porridge, saying he still has a sensitive stomach after coming in contact with the smell earlier. His body shook as he tried to hide his tears on Iwaizumi’s chest, Iwaizumi put the porridge down and tried his best to calm down the crying man.

Akaashi came to crouch in front of the crying man, holding his hands. Bokuto silently cleaned the porridge to avoid it from spilling. Yamaguchi looked like he was about to cry again as he helped Bokuto clean up.

“It.. it was bad… Iwa-chan.. It wa-was so bad… the smell of rotting body… Ko-chan… I felt bad for Ko-chan…I don’t want him to go...through that...” Oikawa said between his sobs, Iwaizumi tried his best to calm his boyfriend down. 

Everyone was thinking of how much pain Kenma was going through at this time, in that room, having to talk and think about your dead significant other. They all subconsciously held their significant other closer, and realized just how bad it was for Kenma. 

Kenma was escorted out from the questioning room, the officer told them that they could now go home to rest. The officer also reminded Kenma they will call once everything is ready for procedure, everyone looked at Kenma waiting for him to say something.

“I am taking responsibility, as his closest... person… I want to send him there, we will be holding a funeral for him…” Kenma said softly and slowly, taking in deep breaths in between pauses. 

“We are here to help you out kiddo,” Bokuto reassured him, and gave Kenma’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Kenma held in sob that was about to escape his lips, he turned around to his friends and thanked them with a smile that couldn’t reach his eyes. Oikawa gestured to everyone to start packing and throwing their waste and everyone did as told. The officer thanked them for helping out and excused himself, before he could step any further his phone rang.

He answered the call, but kept quiet. He had an unreadable expression at first, then his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Iwaizumi didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he could hear him asking whether or not the person on the other end of the line was sure about the results.

Oikawa looked back at his boyfriend who was surely eavesdropping, he chuckled at Iwaizumi’s paused stanced and focused look on his face. 

“Iwa-chan, you are being obvious…” Oikawa said as he picked up the trash from Iwaizumi’s grip.

Iwaizumi straightened his composure and scratched the back of his head shyly. They were about to leave the area when the officer stopped them.

“I… I am sorry for making you stay longer, but..” The officer couldn’t continue his sentence for quite a while.

“Sir, is something wrong?” Akaashi asked.

“Not exactly, but the forensics just passed me the results but… something, well a lot of things didn’t add up actually…” The officer looked straight at Kenma, not in a menacing way but just confused.

He looked away for a bit to catch his breath as he realized he had everybody’s attention. 

“Kozume-san, out of curiosity… I don’t mean to barge, you can deny until we are in a better situation. But could you show me any proof you were out with the victim?” The officer asked Kenma politely.

Akaashi looked at the officer weirdly, whereas Oikawa seemed a bit too distant. Akaashi told Kenma he has the right to deny since there’s no search warrant for his personal belongings yet, the police officer agreed. Kenma just looked at his phone, his heart thumping hard on his chest. 

Kenma finally brought up his phone, saying it’s alright and he didn’t mind. Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hand and tightened his grip as Kenma held his phone for everyone to see. Iwaizumi looked at his boyfriend worriedly, returning the gesture and focused on Kenma.

Kenma unlocked his phone, and opened his gallery. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to expect but somehow had a bad feeling. Kenma felt a pit in his stomach and his body shakes as he goes through his gallery. Yamaguchi helped him up by holding his small frame, he helped Kenma hold his phone.

Everyone was as confused, the entire gallery had no proof of Kuroo’s existence. The photos of the last few weeks were either of an empty seat opposite of him, or of Kenma having a selfie on his own. Oikawa brought his free hands to his mouth to cover a sob that was threatening to escape.

Oikawa realizes that was the answer to his confusion as to when he told Kenma to call Kuroo earlier and Kenma was just swiping through his phone not actually calling him. That was one answer, but now there are just so much more questions. Akaashi looked at Kenma worriedly, also helping him to stand.

“I’m… I’m sorry sir, but can you explain to us what has happened?” Tsukishima asked, beyond concern for his friend.

“The forensics results showed that the victim had died around a year or so… I’m sorry Kozume-san, Oikawa-san but with that being said… The questioning answers will no longer be needed, considering from Kozume-san’s answer regarding not being in contact for so long until recently.” The officer looked as confused as everyone was, everyone but Kenma.

Kenma was crying again, and for so much worse. He was crying loudly, letting out all the frustration yet confusion and pain as he gripped his own shirt.   
Everyone took their leave after finalizing everything with the officer, Kenma was being carried by Bokuto. The smaller man finally let sleep take over his body, Oikawa and Iwaizumi passed Kenma’s belongings to Tsukishima who volunteered to follow to their car.

Tsukishima came back to Bokuto’s car, settled Kenma’s belongings near his feet. He looked back seat, Kenma was asleep between Akaashi and Yamaguchi. 

“Hey babe, can I have my phone?” Tsukishima asked softly, Yamaguchi passed his boyfriend’s phone and went back to cuddling Kenma. 

Yamaguchi followed to dreamland and Akaashi draped a jacket over the two sleeping men. Bokuto and Tsukishima had small talks, to help Bokuto to stay awake while driving. Akaashi stared outside the window, thinking of all that had happened. It is impossible that Kenma had lied regarding everything, could it be he was hallucinating? 

But Kenma stayed away from those bad influences, could it be he met someone who reminded him of Kuroo-san, but again that's impossible Kenma and him talked about the past, or tried to. Kenma mentioned that he seemed to dismiss any talk regarding the past, but that doesn’t mean he faked his memories.

Akaashi was lost in his thoughts when he thought he saw some kind of glow outside, it was kinda orangey yellow. So he thought it was of another car’s headlight, but weirdly there’s only one light. Then he realized it was impossible, as the adjacent side has no road. He stared at it confused, the light somehow became dimmer. 

Akaashi guessed that it might be Yamaguchi on his phone after all, but only to realize that he was still asleep. The light was moving slowly right in front of Kenma’s face. Akaashi spun his head towards Kenma, his breath heavy unknowingly. Bokuto looked at him from the rear mirror, worriedly he asked.

“Keiji, are you alright? You should sleep and rest too, it’s going to take a while to reach home.” Bokuto kept his focus on the road after checking up on his boyfriend for a bit.

“Bokuto, if you feel drowsy just tell me, we can switch.” Tsukishima said to him. Bokuto nodded and continued his focus on the road.


	10. Watching Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Kinda soothing huh, to look at the city from up above. Kinda feel like you are watching over them or something, weirdly enough.” Bokuto said calmly, this is the most calm Kenma has seen the older man be._

They all arrived at Kenma’s apartment, Bokuto helped carry the sleeping Kenma up to his apartment and tucked him in bed. They all went to the kitchen and left the bedroom door ajar, just in case Kenma woke up. Tsukishima agreed that they could sleepover at Kenma’s place for tonight, and maybe for a few days too.

Bokuto suggested that he can go out again to pack his and Akaashi clothing and asked if Yamaguchi and Tsukishima minded using their clothing instead. Yamaguchi suggested he can go help pack Tsukishima’s and his clothing if Bokuto doesn’t mind driving, Bokuto said he doesn’t mind at all. 

Tsukishima and Akaashi both disagree and want to go instead, Yamaguchi said that he already had his rest and that he should be fine. Akaashi told Bokuto to rest with Kenma and Tsukishima, and that he can go instead.

Bokuto smiled softly at his boyfriend, “Keiji… if Kenma wakes up, I won’t know what to do to help him. It’s alright I can go on.” 

“If it helps, I can switch driving with Bokuto!” Yamaguchi chirped.

“Babe, none of us trust your driving skills.” Tsukishima patted his boyfriend's head, Akaashi and Bokuto nodded in unison earning a pout from the man.

Bokuto went to Akaashi’s side and held his hands, “Trust me Keiji, I will get the both of us safe back here. On the other hand, please rest now?” 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand to his lips and softly kissed it, Akaashi held Bokuto’s face softly. “You promise to text me whenever you guys took stops?” 

Bokuto nodded into Akaashi’s hand, and kissed his palm softly. Tsukishima on the other hand rested his chin on Yamaguchi’s shoulder as he was making warm drinks for everyone on the other counter. Tsukishima was quiet for a bit, and then softly whispered something to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi smiled softly and turned to kiss his boyfriend, “I will, I love you too Tsukki…”

They all drank for quite a bit and went off to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as well as Bokuto and Akaashi shared apartments. 

Tsukishima and Akaashi set up a few blankets and pillows on the floor in Kenma’s spacious room for everyone to sleep on. Tsukishima was on his phone, scrolling through some site as he rested at Kenma’s gaming pc chair. Akaashi was resting at one of the blanket mess, staring at Kenma.

“Hey Kei, what on earth do you think happened?” Akaashi asked, his voice soft. 

“I honestly don’t know, but one thing for sure is whatever it was I believed kenma no matter what.” Tsukishima said as he placed his phone on the table and rubbed his eyes.

Akaashi looked at the taller man, “Go to sleep, you need it. I know how difficult it was trying to hold a conversation with Bokuto-san.” he chuckled.

Tsukishima smiled and went to the toilet to freshen up a bit, Akaashi was left to stare at the sleeping boy alone. He sighed as he sat down next to Kenma and moved his bangs away from his face, Kenma’s breathing was heavy like a child after a crying tantrum. 

Akaashi tucked him in more into his soft blanket. Not long after, Yamaguchi and Bokuto finally arrived back at Kenma's apartment. The two men walked into the room quietly afraid to wake up anyone who is asleep. 

Bokuto smiled softly at the sight in front of himself and Yamaguchi, Akaashi was laid out asleep among the many fluffy blankets. Yamaguchi let Bokuto handle his boyfriend as he gestured he will check the bathroom, to see if Tsukishima is in there and needs his clothes. 

Bokuto nodded at the smaller man and told him he should also take a shower after Tsukishima, the dark head just smiled and nodded then walked towards the bathroom. He knocked softly at the bathroom door, Tsukishima peeked from the inside, eyes squinting since his glasses were off.

Yamaguchi tiptoed and gave the scrunched nose a quick peck. The taller man's gaze softens as he realizes it was his boyfriend, he lets the smaller man place the clean clothes on the dry countertop. Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a quick sweet peck in the lips before letting Yamaguchi go out to the bedroom. 

Yamaguchi came back inside the bedroom to find a very sleepy and clingy Akaashi who was being pulled softly by his boyfriend, trying to get him to change to fresh new clothes. Yamaguchi helped Bokuto in trying to convince him to change into a fresh new pair of clothes at least if he really is too tired to take a shower.

Yamaguchi volunteered to let Akaashi use the shower after Tsukishima if he wanted to finish shower early, then Bokuto piped in that they should take a shower together. To which Akaashi finally opened his eyes to smack his boyfriend’s arm hissing at him to not act like that in front of the kids.

Yamaguchi softly chuckles, at the couple’s antics. Bokuto was trying to defend himself, saying he only meant well and to help Akaashi rest a bit in the tub together with him. Akaashi blush at the comment, ashamed he jumped into conclusions.

Exactly at that moment, Tsukishima went out fresh out of the shower drying his hair. He plopped down next to Yamaguchi and told him to shower faster cause he wanted to cuddle. Yamaguchi laughed as he stood up to get ready for shower. The other three of them continued to set up their sleeping space.  
The night went by just like that, everyone fresh out of the shower and lay down to sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Unaware of the dim blue orb, that hovers around Kenma’s sleeping form.

It was dead silent in the dark night, when Kenma slowly woke up and regained back his memories prior to his sleep. A sob almost escapes his lips, when he once again remembers that the one he loves and cares most is now gone.

He slowly and carefully went out past his living room, to his veranda. He took one of his jackets from the living room with him, knowing very well he won't be able to withstand the coldness of the dead night. He walked out into the cold night, looking at the endless dark sky only able to see the stars shining through slightly.

He felt his breathing hitch, a silent sob escaped his lips as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He took a big gulp of air, the pain in his chest was unbearable. How was he supposed to continue living knowing the sole reason he was living, the sole reason he got so far even back when he is in highschool days was Kuroo.

Kuroo has always been there for him, excluding the times he went MIA. But even at that time, Kuroo was his motivation to be able to make it here only for the sole reason to be able to meet him. Of course the world has to be harsh to him, only to take the one important person to him after finally giving him a taste of paradise.

He gasped and turned back when he heard the door slide, he stared at a worried looking man.

“Bokuto-san, I am sorry. Did I wake you up?” Kenma asked between heavy harbored breaths. 

“No, I was about to get some cold water, when I realize you were out here by yourself.” Bokuto said, slowly walking towards the smaller man. 

Kenma turned back towards the night view, his breathing still heavy as more tears threatened to fall. Bokuto looked at the smaller man before looking at the view before him. 

“Kinda soothing huh, to look at the city from up above. Kinda feel like you are watching over them or something, weirdly enough.” Bokuto said calmly, this is the most calm Kenma has seen the older man be.

Kenma held in a sob as he tried to speak, he kept it in and just nodded in response. Bokuto told him to just let the tears out, that he is here for him. That the tears will hopefully reduce the weight he is feeling in his heart all these time. And just like that, Kenma cried in his friend’s arms. 

When the younger man calmed down, Bokuto told him to come back inside. He is afraid that with the cold night air and Kenma crying his heart out, the smaller man might feel sick and ill more than what he is feeling now already.

The two men went back inside, Bokuto carefully checking whether or not the door is locked correctly. They both went to the kitchen to drink water to calm themselves down before going back to the bedroom to sleep. 

Bokuto felt someone behind him and turned his head in alertness, but only to see a dimly lit living room. Kenma looked back to see what was going on, but Bokuto told him that he was just checking things out and ushered Kenma to go in and rest.


	11. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Till then I’ll always be your guardian angel… I love you kitten,” Kuroo says along the wind one last time._

The next morning, Kenma woke up and looked around the room to find the fluffy blankets benign folded next to the bed. He stretched once more and lay back down to check his phone, he stared at the wallpaper. He was smiling at the camera alone, there's a big space next to him. 

Was he alone all these time? What actually happened? Why does everything feel real, he felt Kuroo’s presence when all these time it was impossible for Kuroo to be with him. He doesn’t exist anymore- 

He felt his eyes sting with tears threatening to fall. He blinked once and then twice, he swore he thought he saw Kuroo again in the photo, but then he blinked once more and he was alone again. He cried softly, covering himself with his own blanket and letting the tears fall again.

He doesn’t know how he could go through this heartbreak, it's just too hard, too painful for him to handle. He needs Kuroo to be strong, he couldn’t do this alone. What would Kuroo do and say at this point, if he was here now? 

He let out another loud sob when he thought it is really impossible now for him to be here, he isn’t alive anymore. But all these while, what was that, what happened, he knew that was Kuroo was he finally losing his mind? Does he need to go to a psychiatrist? He was too scared to go, he needed Kuroo.

When finally he felt a hand on top of his covered head, above the blankets he could feel a weight of a hand petting his head. He cries more, cause the hand felt familiar oh it was so familiar. So familiar he knew it was no longer real, but he couldn't accept it yet so he let it be and let it heal him for the time being.  
“I’m sorry kitten, I really am, please be strong,” Kenma heard a soft voice whisper above him. 

Kenma cried louder, ‘how am I supposed to be strong when you are no longer here.’ Kenma mind race.

He could feel the weight of the hand grow lighter,but he didn't want it to go just yet. Kenma knew, this was the most he could communicate with him now. He still doesn’t understand, but he knows this might be one of the last if it isn't already the last time he could have some sort of communication with Kuroo.

Kenma felt the weight get lighter and lighter and he kept on repeating no between sobs and cries, at one point Kenma just threw the blanket over him as fast as he could to not miss him. He swore for a split second in between the flight of two pieces of the blanket he saw him, he saw his boyfriend smiling sadly at him. 

Kenma tried to reach him and call him, and when the blanket finally rested on the bed the room was silent other than what was his scream for Kuroo and his heavy laboured breathing. Akaashi, who was standing at the door frame, had tears falling down his face too.

Akaashi’s heart breaks for his friend’s desperate call for his love, he finally took slow heavy steps toward his heartbroken friend. Akaashi stood in front of the smaller man’s bed, his heart breaking more at the sight of his friend. Kenma’s eyes were red and puffy, his voice was hoarse when he called out to Akaashi. 

Akaashi dropped down to the bed and gave Kenma the tightest of hugs as both of them cried, Kenma’s hoarse voice lingering with pain as he said that might’ve been the last time he saw his boyfriend. Akaashi cries for his friend, for his pain and mostly he regrets not being able to help his friend.

The day went by, after Kenma and Akaashi’s moment Tsukishima came over the bedroom to check up on them. Tsukishima told them it's better if Kenma took a shower or at least freshen himself up and get something to eat with them in the kitchen. Akaashi agrees and tells Kenma to just keep the door open, he trusts Kenma but he doesn’t trust Kenma’s health right now. 

Kenma nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom, he told the two he will be taking a warm bath instead to relax his mind and body. Akaashi looks at Kenma worriedly, Kenma looks at both of them and tells them it’s fine if they want to check up on him every 10 minutes or so.

Not long after Kenma got into the warm bathtub, Tsukishima walked in after he knocked the ajar door softly. He placed Kenma’s fresh new clothes at the dry counter and walked back out. Kenma dipped himself into the warm waters, he tried to not cry. He really did, but it was too hard and he cried again during his bath.  
Kenma took his time to let the water heal his body, he tried to let his mind wander to happy places but to no avail he only kept on thinking about Kuroo. True enough, every 10 minutes or so Yamaguchi came to check on him, also asking if Kenma wants him to help shampoo his hair. Kenma agreed to be pampered by his friends, not that they mind anyway.

After shampooing his hair, Yamaguchi went back outside to let Kenma wash it off. Once Kenma was done, he dried himself off and put on the clothes Tsukishima sent earlier. He went back to his room, contemplating whether or not to take his phone with him. He finally chose not to and just went to the living room to meet his friends.

The morning passed by with all of them eating their breakfast, Bokuto looked over at everyone who was just at edge about how Kenma was acting. Kenma, who is very conscious about all the attention on him, kept on looking down on his plate as he slowly ate his food. Bokuto puts his hand to Akaashi’s thigh to get his attention away from the nervous man.

Akaashi realizes what his boyfriend was trying to do and takes his attention away from his friend and simply has small talk with Bokuto. Yamaguchi who caught on also tried to get his boyfriend attention to themselves. Kenma felt the stare lessen and he relaxed in his seat and continued to finish his food.

The five of them went to the living room to chill for a bit before discussing the funeral. When all of them had settled down, Kenma took the initiative to start the topic.  
“So I guess, before we even talk about… the funeral procedure… I…” Kenma's voice hitched as he felt another wave of sadness overwhelm him.

Bokuto gave him a soft pat at the back and told him to take his time, while Akaashi and Yamaguchi both held each of his hands. Kenma nodded and took a deep breath trying to contain his feelings.

“I don’t know where to start but I want to find out what actually happened, everything felt so real he was here but it’s impossible I know that but all these time I know I wasn’t alone-“ Kenma said everything his mind could process as of now, he know he isn’t making a lot of sense n sound like he has lost his mind.

“We trust you Kenma, we really do, no matter what we will always trust what you say if you said you felt everything is real then we trust you to feel that way. But we must find at least a reason you felt that way.” Tsukishima piped in, Kenma looked at him gratefully and looked at everyone else who smiled at him.

He felt their encouragement, he felt their support, he knows things will be difficult and hard from now on but he still has them. Maybe he will be fine after all, maybe Kuroo knows I’m in good hands, but then why- why show himself?

Kenma stared at his lap for a bit, his mind racing with questions. Then it hit him, he looked up at Tsukishima suddenly. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow, asking him if he got something in his mind. Tears threatened to fall as he remembered his dream, it wasn’t a fantasy dream no, it was a flashback of his memory.

_Kenma and Kuroo were laying down on a grassy hill under the moonlight, Kuroo chest copies his own still heaving with heavy breaths from running. Kenma looks at the taller boy, his complexion looks ethereal with the bright shining moonlight. It was night like this where they both liked to go out at night alone, just laying on the grass staring at the bright night sky._

_“Hey Tetsu, what do you think happens when a person dies?” Kenma asked out of the blue._

_Kuroo chuckled at the question, “What’s gotten into you kitty, was the night run too much for you.”_

_Kenma turned his body sideways to softly kick Kuroo’s leg, “No dummy for real, like is there something after death? I really don’t know if I’m ready for the real world… but also not ready for death.”_

_Kuroo also turns to his side to face Kenma, he stares at the eyes of the smaller boy. He always loves how those eyes shine under the moonlight, like how it is now. He let out a sigh as he propped his head up with his arm._

_“I think when people die, they’ll find each other back. They who are really important to each other, will find each other again no matter what,” Kuroo says seriously like it was something he knows for sure, like it was written in a book he studied before._

_“Isn’t that when they die at the same time? Cause what if one dies first? How do they meet?” Kenma asks, his eyebrow furrowed together at how difficult it is even after death._

_He was just curious after all, he did find relief in Kuroo’s answer because he knows no matter when it is he will be with Kuroo again. Kuroo laughs softly as his gaze softens while looking at the furrowed brows, he gives a soft peck onto the smaller man’s forehead to erase it._

_“I believe, when one dies before their special person does. They never really left first, cause they’re always there watching their loved ones still. Cause there are instances when my mother hurt me before, I always felt comforted right after by the silence of everything, I felt like my dad was still there comforting me.” Kuroo’s eyes were glassy with unfallen tears._

_Kenma hummed in response and held Kuroo’s free hand, apologizing to him if he brought up some foul memories about Kuroo’s mother. Kuroo ensures him its nothing, since now he is under Kenma’s family care._

_“So… If I were to be gone first… I will be here still roaming around?” Kenma asks seriously, looking straight into Kuroo’s eyes._

_“Hmm, yeah and will be watching over me. But please don’t go soon kitty, I can’t bear losing someone I care and love about again yet.” Kuroo says as he smiles softly._

_“Hmm… wait don’t you think that’s what ghost are?” Kenma asks again, confused. This time Kuroo let out a loud contented laugh, Kenma softly hit Kuroo’s stomach feeling embarrassed with his question._

_“I guess so yes, but more like our spirit is just roaming around, I guess you won’t be looking like some sort of ugly ghost… since my kitty is the most beautiful being out there.” Kuroo flirted, to which Kenma rolled his eyes to._

_“I heard about spirit orbs though, some are nice, protective, healing energy and some are just angry spirit orbs filled with the worst type of energy. I guess you’ll probably be just a bored spirit orb that’ll haunt a game console to play on when you are bored huh.” Kuroo explained and teased him again._

_“Dummy I have enough of this joke…” Kenma says as he turns to lay on his back and stare on the dark sky full of bright stars._

_Kuroo smiled once more as he copied what the smaller boy did and then entwined their hands together._

Back in the present, where Bokuto went back to the living room with Kenma’s phone in his hand. He gave the smaller man his phone back, they all huddled together looking at the screen. If what Kenma told them about the dream is what Kuroo truly believes in, then Kuroo might’ve gone through the same thing in watching over Kenma.

Unfortunately, it was a bit too difficult to see whether in the photos Kenma took before has a spirit energy orb or not. Then Akaashi remembers something, back on the way to Kenma’s apartment from the police station he saw some sort of a light that he thought was a headline from the opposite road.

He ended up telling what he saw and experienced, but then one new question came to their mind.

“What do you think triggers Kuro-san to finally come to take care of Kenma?” Yamaguchi asked in the still air among themselves.

“When and where did you start seeing him again Kenma?” Akaashi asked the smaller man.

“It was that day Hina-“ Kenma stopped hallway from finishing his sentence, everyone caught on to the answer.

It was the day Kenma got his heart broken from his recent break up with Hinata, he must’ve felt that it was the only way to ensure Kenma isn’t going through a hard time after the breakup. And true enough, Kenma only was able to go through the breakup in a better mindset thanks to Kuroo being there for him.

They ended up searching together more about spirit energy orb, they found out what each colour meant, especially when they went through the photos and found out that at one photo in the café they used to drink together. Other than the fact there’s two drinks and technically only Kenma sitting there alone, taking a photo of thin air.

Tsukishima was looking from the opposite of Kenma’s his view was angled in a certain way n he pointed out that there is something odd with seeing it from different angle and they found out it was a slight blue hue at a certain point of the photo and they concluded it was an orb of a blue energy.

Hence that being either a protective or tranquility energy, to which Kenma agrees might be the case as he remembers Kuroo looks serene at that time. Suddenly he remembers the day he met Kuroo again in the hallway of Hinata’s office. What happened? Why did Hinata stop in his tracks surely, he wasn’t able to see Kuroo at that point or could he.

Bokuto told him to ask Hinata if he wants to when he sees him, if it is not too much for him emotionally that is. Kenma took a gulp and said he’ll try to do so one day, and smiled genuinely for once to his friends as he thanked them for being here for him. All of them beamed brightly at Kenma, even Tsukishima had a red tint on his cheeks and they all shared one big warm hug.

[Timeskip to post burial]

The other guests were just going back at this point, Kenma was still on the ground hugging himself crying. The pain was most unbearable, the fact that the coffin was shut tightly from the beginning to end as Kuroo’s body had decomposed badly from being left alone for so long in that apartment hurted him.

He clutches his chest as he cries loudly, the pain was still unbearable especially today. Everyone else from the university took a day off, even some of the lecturers as some of them had been in the same close circle of friends after all. Atsumu and Kita came back to theirs and Kenma’s hometown where the burial was held.

Kita was softly crying in Atsumu’s embrace, Atsumu tightly held his boyfriend as silent sobs escaped his lips too. Then his eyes rested at Kenma, a loud sob escaped his lips as his heart broke for his friend, he unconsciously hugged his boyfriend even tighter at the sight of his broken friend.

The adults were in another space, soft sniffles could be heard everywhere. Most of them aren’t aware at first, but Bokuto and Iwaizumi help make a group chat with everyone in their circle of friends to explain the whole situation. Iwaizumi is holding his crying boyfriend, Sawamura, Sugawara and Asahi were together too, Hinata and his boyfriend came too.

Akaashi and Yamaguchi are both trying to calm down Kenma and tell him to rest up at home first. Kenma kept on crying his lungs out, trying to let out this insufferable pain he was feeling, the loneliest feeling, his regrets not meeting Kuroo earlier.

Soon enough Kenma’s cries turned to sniffle and he was now able to comprehend what his friends were trying to tell him, he told them they could go to the car first. He told them he needed some time alone for a bit, and that he’ll walk to his parent’s house and see them there later. Everyone looked at each other and came to an understanding to let Kenma sort out his feelings first.

The group of lecturers, staff and Oikawa went first, Asahi gave him a pat on the back when he walked past Kenma. Sawamura and Sugawara both gave his hand a tight squeeze and Sugawara told him that they’ll be at his parent’s house too, Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to him next. Oikawa gave Kenma the tightest hug he could ever give at that time, and Iwaizumi softly ruffled his head.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned back to Hinata and his boyfriend, Hinata let out a deep sigh and whispered something to his boyfriend. The dark head nodded and kissed the crown of his head and bowed to Kenma before following Iwaizumi and Oikawa to the car.

Atsumi and Kita went after, they both hugged Kenma saying they’ll drop by their own places first and then meet Kenma at his parent’s house. Hinata gave Kenma’s four friends a good stare, trying to convey his thoughts. Tsukishima let out a deep sigh as he understood what the adult meant, he brought Yamaguchi to leave Kenma alone for now.

Not forgetting to tell him to be careful on the way back, Bokuto and Akaashi also gave Kenma a tight hug before leaving him alone with Hinata. Kenma softly cries again when he felt everyone else was gone, he knew Hinata was still there but he doesn't mind him. Hinata took slow steps to Kenma’s side, and put his hand on Kenma’s back.

Hinata rubs the younger man’s back to help him calm down a bit and regulate his breathing. Fortunately, it works and Kenma has gotten calmer than before.

“I guess, I owe you an explanation of that day.” Hinata said softly, looking into Kenma’s eyes.

Kenma looked up to see the older man and nodded slowly, “can we talk here first a bit n then on the way to my parent’s place?” Kenma asks, his voice hoarse.

“Of course, Kenma,” Hinata says softly, they both sat down on some stones near Kuroo’s grave.

Kenma’s eyes never left the grave, hoping he’ll catch a glimpse of his beloved again. Hinata only started talking when he was sure Kenma had calmed down, he explained that day outside his office with Kenma he saw an orb. It was dark red, almost too dark to be red.

He himself has a bit of a knowledge about such things from his mother’s upbringing, so he knew exactly what it was. Connecting the dots at that time, he knew that he was Kenma’s guardian angel or some sort. It was there to protect Kenma, and seeing how hurt and crying Kenma was it angers the spirit.

Kenma looked away from the grave to look at Hinata confused, Hinata stared at Kenma and emphasized that the spirit was mad at him and wanted to lounge at him. He could tell that much, he could tell the anger was targeted to him for hurting Kenma. Kenma turns back to look at the grave and his eyes glistened with tears.

Hinata confesses that at that point he was really scared, that he couldn’t do nor say anything. Kenma nodded slowly as the tears fell down his face, Hinata passed him a handkerchief and Kenma wiped his tears with it.

“I’m sorry for not being able to tell you all that earlier Kenma,” Hinata say apologetically, regret lingers in his voice.

“No, its alright… But thank you for telling me this Shoyo, thank you for still being nice to me” Kenma replied, finally smiling a bit at the direction of the grave.

“No matter what happens, I’m still here for you as a friend Kenma. Tobio too, he really means no harm.” Hinata says cautiously, scared he is offending Kenma.

Kenma nodded slowly, indicating he trusts Hinata. He finally felt like he was ready to go to his parent’s house, he told Hinata about it and they both went to Hinata’s car to drive back to his parents’ house.

As the both of them walk towards the car park, a figure behind them watches as they walk away. He smiled softly and proudly, “Good job kitten, you indeed are strong.”  
“We'll meet again one day,” Kuroo hushed into the still air.

“Till then I’ll always be your guardian angel… I love you kitten.” Kuroo says along the wind one last time.

Kenma's eyes widened and he turned around as a soft wind brought the last four words to his ears, he looked around and saw nothing much. His eyes water but he blinks them away, he smiles softly and whispers to the air.

“I love you too Tetsurou, forever.”

_[FIN]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!3.7k FOR FINAL CHAPTER!!!
> 
> To those who have been reading up till this finale, thank you so so much! I really appreciate the support!!!
> 
> There will no longer be My Guardian Angel chapters from now on! I'm kinda sad yet happy I've managed to finish the fanfic<3
> 
> Once again, thank you so so much for reading this fanfic until the last chapter!! 
> 
> This is my last bye bye (you can dm and chat with me at INSTAGRAM @shesimps09), till next time! 
> 
> Love,  
> Daisy-chan<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am Diamond Daisies! This story is and will be promoted(?) via my instagram page! [@shesimps09]
> 
> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE!! I'LL TRY TO BE A BETTER WRITER*: ･ﾟ


End file.
